Did you say 'Chocolate' ?
by Miru-Pu
Summary: La Wammy's House, un orphelinat pour les enfants les plus doués du monde. Leur but ? Succéder au plus grand détective que la terre aie jamais connu : L.


**Titre : **Did you say 'Chocolate' ?**  
Auteur : **Miru-sama**  
Bêta-lectrice : **Kaori-same / Shirenai / Plume de Plomb**  
Fandom/Genre : **Death Note / Humour & Général**  
Disclamer : **Mello, Near & L sont à Ohba & Obata. Maintenant tout l'univers de la fanfic est basé sur mon forum Wammy's House (dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil) et les original characters sont la propriété de leur créateur (la liste est trop longue)**  
Note :** Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'OC dans ce premier chapitre mais c'est un peu un chapitre de présentation. Ce sera pareil pour les deux autres chapitres à venir et je vous jure qu'après c'est centré sur Near, Mello & Matt.

**...Did you say 'Chocolate' ?...**_  
Chapitre 1._

* * *

« Mello, peux-tu me résumer ce que je viens de dire en quelques mots ? »

Le blond se retourna. Il fit une grimace à Matt avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans les yeux perçants d'Elegance, professeur de littérature et d'anglais à la Wammy's House. Il n'avait strictement rien écouté à ce qu'avait pu dire cette vieille peau de professeur, plutôt bien conservée. En effet Elegance était une femme mure, approchant la quarantaine. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs avec lesquels elle se permettait toutes les excentricités. Ses tailleurs avaient la classe et portaient élégance et féminisme à leur paroxysme. Son regard était constamment rieur et moqueur, tout comme son caractère. Non, Mello ne pouvait pas se voir son professeur d'anglais en peinture. Pourquoi ? Car Elegance prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner lui plus qu'un autre.

Il avait beau hurler à l'injustice, dire qu'il n'était pas le seul androgyne de la classe – et surtout avoir la mauvaise foi de clamer haut et fort qu'il ne l'était pas du tout – il en prenait toujours pour son grade avec elle. Si elle n'était pas une adulte, il ne se retiendrait pas pour la frapper. Il prit une tablette de chocolat, qu'il déballa doucement, avec un regard provocateur. Clac. Ce fut la seule réponse qu'eut le professeur. Elegance – de son vrai nom Elena Brainstorm – soupira et porta son attention vers Near. Le nain blanc – qui subissait de nombreuses moqueries dû à son goût prononcé pour les pyjamas incolores – tournicota une mèche nacrée autour de son index et résuma ce que venait de dire son professeur :

« Shakespeare nous montre encore une fois son génie dans Hamlet, où il arrive à faire douter le lecteur de la folie du protagoniste. Loin du romantisme dramatique de Roméo & Juliette, Hamlet est...  
– Tsss ! Boule de gomme ! T'aurais pu me donner les réponses ! »

Near préféra négliger la remarque de son rival et observa son professeur, ignorant s'il devait oui ou non continuer à réciter le cours. Elegance soupira et lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle retourna au tableau pour reprendre sa leçon, tout en observant la classe une d'un œil inquisiteur. Elle en était responsable et se disait parfois que vraiment, c'était une plaie. S'occuper de Mello, cet acharné violent et turbulent, de Near ce petit atteint d'autisme latent, semblant se désintéresser de tout. Heureusement, il y avait d'autres orphelins : Lust, une adorable jeune fille au regard perçant et malicieux, ayant un don certain pour s'attirer les foudres du blond et les remarques consternées de Near. Matt était aussi un élève agréable qui prenait au moins la peine de couper le son de ses jeux vidéo lorsqu'il jouait plus que ne prêtait attention au cours. Zero était définitivement un élève ambitieux et ayant de la verve, un peut trop peut-être... Mais elle l'aimait bien.

Son regard s'attarda sur Abyss. La sixième prédisposée à être L. Une albinos, tout comme Near. Cette dernière était encore plus effrayante que le petit génie. Elle détourna rapidement ses yeux pour croiser le regard froid et mesquin de Lazy, un autre prêt à prendre la place de L assez rapidement. Il était – avec Poison, membre de la classe deux – un jeune homme qui n'avait goût que pour l'argent et qui avait instauré sa mini-mafia dans la Wammy's House. Il se battait toujours avec Poison – sur fond d'hypocrisie et de politesse exagérée – pour décider qui serait le meilleur dans le monde du commerce. Ou quelque chose comme ça, elle n'avait pas très bien compris.

Derrière se tenait Eris. Encore une autre qui avait un regard à vous glacer le sang, surtout que ses iris étaient d'un rouge peu commun. Elle avait treize ans, tout comme Near et était une jeune fille muette. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue parler, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle ne semblait s'entendre qu'avec Near. Les loukoums s'entendent toujours bien entre eux, disait Lust. Elle avait bien aimé cette expression, c'était vrai. Near était un loukoum, aussi mou et mignon que la sucrerie. Par contre, les personnes au fort caractère ne semblaient pas trop s'apprécier. Il suffisait de voir comment Mello et Zero avaient décidé de finir le cours en beauté : en se battant. Sauf que Mello allait bientôt en venir aux mains dans ce cas-là. Elegance consentit enfin à faire son métier d'adulte responsable et sépara les deux adolescents avant que Zero ne finisse une fois de plus à l'hôpital pour blessures aggravées causées par une Arme de Destruction Massive.

Heureusement pour elle, le cours se termina rapidement et sans morts à déplorer. Tant mieux, pas de paperasse inutile : à elle la machine à café ! Il était assez rare de voir un professeur sortir en premier de sa salle de classe, mais dans le cas de notre très chère Elegance, elle était pire qu'un collégien rebelle et n'aimait pas travailler. D'autant qu'une maxime imparable régissait sa vie : premier arrivé, premier servi. Si elle arrivait la première, la machine à café serait à elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se précipita dehors et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour y retrouver Nikolaï – le bibliothécaire blond trop enjoué – qui enquiquinait Silence – le professeur de sport et japonais cumulant aussi le rôle de pion brun taciturne. Assise, buvant une bouteille d'eau minérale, se tenait Khythin, l'infirmière mignonne et douce. Il y avait aussi Moon, une surveillante qu'elle avait du mal à s'encadrer et Sorrow, une autre pionne sadique et froide.

A nouveau, Elegance se freinait dans sa quête du saint Graal : la machine à café. Elle se dirigea donc vers le distributeur de caféine avant qu'une tornade blonde ne lui vole la place. Non, ce n'était pas Mello mais on y était presque. Il s'agissait de Lawless qui, comme son pseudonyme l'indiquait, aimait bien briser les règles. En l'occurrence celle de ne jamais se servir de café avant elle – et accessoirement débouler dans la salle des professeurs.

« Lawless ! Puis-je savoir ce qui te pousse à venir aussi rapidement me voler _mon_ café ? demanda Elegance, étrangement calme.  
- Le réfectoire est fermé, je me suis levé trop tard. Le seul distributeur de café se trouve ici. J'ai besoin de café !  
- Et toi tu vas… commença l'adulte.  
- Me faire cent pompes et que ça saute, pour te rappeler que tu as manqué le cours de sport ! » coupa Silence. Le blond soupira, agacé et s'enfuit.

C'était pas comme s'il était connu pour respecter les règles, le mannequin violent de la classe deux. Dans sa course pour fuir le dragon noir – communément appelé Silence – il bouscula une autre tête blonde : Mello, qui discutait avec son meilleur ami, j'ai nommé le geek de renommée intersidérale : Matt. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Mello et Lawless ce n'était pas le grand amour. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'encadrer et ainsi un duel à mort se déclencha.

« Je prends les paris ! » lança la voix de Lazy au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant des orphelins qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la zone de combat. Et un point de plus dans sa compétition contre Poison. Les paris étaient d'ailleurs très mitigés et la balance restait stable. Tout allait pour le mieux, le combat se déroulait sans trop de casse – pour les autres du moins, Mello et Lawless iraient probablement faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de la sagesse résonne et sépare les deux abrutis blonds. Non, ce n'était pas Saint Near premier du nom. Juste Snow, une jeune adolescente de la classe une qui avait décidé que la bagarre avait assez duré. Seulement que pouvait faire une frêle jeune fille – aussi mignonne et emplie de bonne volonté soit-elle – contre deux violents de services ? Rien. Tout le monde l'ignora, Lawless la repoussa sans même faire attention.

« Tu vas crever, connard blond ! lança Lawless en saisissant Mello par les cheveux pour le jeter à terre.  
- Tu parles ! Moi au moins je mesure un mètre soixante-douze, _petit_ Lawless. Répondit-il en balayant l'espace où se trouvait son adversaire. »

C'était le mot de trop, Lawless se rua sur Mello et allait lui donner un magnifique coup de poing dans le visage. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un surveillant qui répondait au doux nom de Tears et qui le freina dans son élan… enfin se prit le coup de poing à la place de Mello. Cela eut pour effet de faire retomber toute l'excitation et de mettre un terme au combat. Tears venait de se découvrir une autorité nouvelle, qu'il n'avait jamais eue avant. Et il s'en sentait fier.

* * *

La Wammy's House. Fondée par Quillsh Wammy, c'est un orphelinat pour surdoués. Les conditions pour y entrer ? Avoir plus de 150 de QI et être orphelin. Ces enfants n'ont qu'un but : succéder un jour au plus grand détective de l'univers : L. Et tous les moyens sont bons pour y parvenir. Mais avant de pouvoir prendre la succession de L, il faut passer le temps comme on peut… Et quelle meilleure ambition que celle de tenter de devenir le Petit Roi de l'orphelinat ?

**Bienvenue à la Wammy's House.**


End file.
